1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of carton-type containers and more particularly to cartons of the type comprising an outer shell made of paperboard and a sift-proof inner liner made of a plastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartons of the indicated type having an outer shell of paperboard and an inner liner of a plastic material are well known, cartons of this type being described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,099,257, 2,166,389, 4,032,060, 4,099,665, 4,236,368, and 4,838,424.
While these prior art cartons are satisfactory in many applications, they are not entirely suitable in applications where the carton is opened by breaking open the top of the outer shell and the inner liner thereof and it is necessary to re-close the top of the carton after use. Difficulties are encountered in achieving a complete closure of the liner particularly in applications where the liner is opened and re-closed during repeated use of the carton to dispense its contents.